Lorelei's Cloyster
| current=With Lorelei| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| enva1=Michael Haigney| }} Lorelei's Cloyster (Japanese: カンナのパルシェン Kanna's Parshen; known in the anime dub as Prima's Cloyster) is a owned by Lorelei in the , , and . History Lorelei's Cloyster is one of her main Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures. It first appeared along with her in Do Wrong, Dewgong!. Cloyster traps and in a cave by collapsing the entrance with a . When Yellow tries to escape, Cloyster sends an -powered Spike Cannon which stops them. Eventually, they do escape and Yellow attacks with Pika, with it using . Lorelei tells Cloyster to into its shell and Pika's ThunderShock bounces off harmlessly, though it became too stunned to move. After a long chase, Lorelei gets Cloyster to Yellow and Bill, them in place along with an entire tidal wave. Then, Lorelei tries to extract information from Yellow by getting Cloyster to bombard them with its , Yellow's Rattata comes and rescues them at the last minute with its . In Valiant Venomoth!, Lorelei appears again, this time riding in her Cloyster, to battle and Sabrina. She uses voodoo dolls made from her to freeze their hands together and present the threat that any part of the dolls that are destroyed means they will, too. Cloyster then uses on them, but it barely misses them. Green sends out Nidorina and Sabrina uses . Nidorina at Cloyster and Venomoth uses . Cloyster uses to blow the Sleep Powder into Nidorina's face which puts her to sleep. Venomoth charges again and again, with Cloyster withdrawing each time so that all the attacks don't hit. Eventually Cloyster falls over, fainted, and Lorelei then realizes that it had been using the whole time. Cloyster also makes a small appearance getting defeated by a 's in Clefabulous Clefable. When Lorelei later reappeared in the , she uses Cloyster again to defeat countless with another Spike Cannon, but is taken by surprise when Sird's 's use of takes advantage of this opportunity to approach them whilst disguised as part of the terrain, and a knocks out both it and its Trainer. Personality and characteristics Cloyster has no problem in following Lorelei's commands as shown when she relied on it in order to do dangerous tasks and to prevent anyone from interfering with her plans. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Spike Cannon|1=Withdraw|2=Aurora Beam}} Adventures.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Spike Cannon|1=Withdraw|2=Aurora Beam}}|image2=Lorelei Cloyster mod 3}}|0=Supersonic|1=Ice Beam|2=Blizzard}} Adventures.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Supersonic|1=Ice Beam|2=Blizzard}}}} Moves improvised In the anime In The Mandarin Island Miss Match, used Cloyster against numerous opponents in a tournament and defeated them all. Eventually, challenged Prima to a battle. They agreed to use one Pokémon each, and Prima used Cloyster against . Pikachu used a , but Cloyster ed into its shell and the attack hit it harmlessly. Pikachu then used , but Cloyster used and Pikachu got thrown backwards. After getting back on his feet, Pikachu used which hit Cloyster, who started to . Pikachu tried to use , but was defeated by an - combo, causing Ash to lose. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Blizzard|1=Withdraw|2=Reflect}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Blizzard|1=Withdraw|2=Reflect}}|image2=Lorelei Cloyster mod 3}}|0=Rage|1=Aurora Beam|2=Take Down}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Rage|1=Aurora Beam|2=Take Down}}}} In other manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Lorelei's Cloyster debuted in To The Pokémon League, and it is Cloyster's only appearance. It first appeared along with Lorelei's other Pokémon when Lorelei welcomed to her school. Jynx used it as a weapon by smacking . Later, it was snuck in Clefairy's food bowl, much to his ire. When Lorelei revealed herself to be an Elite Four member, Cloyster, along with Lorelei's team, had a battle with Red. Cloyster attacked Clefairy in which Clefairy dodged. Since Clefairy dodged, Cloyster crashed into a wall. It became the second opponent to be knocked out. In the Pokémon Zensho manga During 's time in the Pokémon League, Lorelei sends out her Cloyster. Cloyster goes up against Satoshi's who has the type-disadvantage against the . It wasn't long before Cloyster gets taken out by Raichu's , advancing Satoshi to the next room. Cloyster was not seen using any moves due to its brief appearance. In the games Lorelei uses Cloyster in every game she appears in, being the only one to do so. Related articles Cloyster Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) es:Cloyster de Prima it:Cloyster di Lorelei